The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a reproducing program that are suitable for reproducing content.
Recently, reproducing apparatus are in a wide use in which content (audio data for example) is read from a hard disk for example to be reproduced or audio data is downloaded from a server to be reproduced. The reproducing apparatuses of this type can not only reproduce any specified audio data but also and consecutively reproduce audio data registered in a play list in a sequence specified in the play list.
The reproducing apparatus of this type includes a proposed apparatus in which a play list corresponding to a condition such as user's preference information is prepared and, on the basis of this condition, audio data is automatically registered in the corresponding play list (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-open 2003-162285 as Patent document 1).